


Queen of all Galra

by FairyChess



Series: Long Live the Queen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith, Backstory, Birth, Divorce, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra and Alteans are related, Gen, Political Coup, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Zarkon is evil and even his wife knows, but not really, hidden pregnancy, i wrote this in like forty five minutes in one go, self-indulgent to my headcanons, space travel, well they dont technically but they might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/FairyChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things in the universe that a queen will not do for her people.</p><p>There are fewer that a mother will not do for her child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of all Galra

Her ship is falling apart.

The engines are shot, the artificial gravity has fallen to pieces, and the hull is peeling away in this planets dense atmosphere.

Galra ships are not meant to withstand atmospheric entry at these speeds – the empire had massive carriers for production and repair. Hardly any Galra ships – especially a fighter this small – are meant to go planet side.

She diverts all the power to life support, straps herself in, and prepares to die

* * *

 She doesn’t die

The…creatures on this planet are pale and nearly hairless. They look almost Altean, with paler skin and darker hair, blunted ears. she wonders if she has found all that is left of their once proud enemies. The mated pair that finds her seems utterly nonplussed, despite the fact that her ships translator has completely disintegrated, and they cannot communicate. They are in the middle of a desert, far from any other of the species. They keep showing her their teeth, which she initially thought was some sort of threat display but she’s come to understand it as a gesture of peace.

But the language barrier presents other problems – she has no way to communicate the danger they are in, or her state of pregnancy.

Eventually, she learns to display her teeth in reply, and they seem to be satisfied by this alone.

* * *

She gives birth terrified

Birth is no longer a natural process for the Galra – it is fraught with machines and magic meant to make it painless and efficient. But there are no birth machines here, no druids to numb her senses – and weren't they one reason why she had left anyway? -  and the result is what may or may not be the first natural Galra birth in millennia, attended by two smiling creatures not even advanced enough to leave their own solar system

It is not ideal.

* * *

Lotor is beautiful, and she redoubles her resolve that Zarkon will never lay eyes on him.

She remembers belatedly, how closely related the Galra were to the Alteans they destroyed so long ago. Cousins, perhaps they could be called. She remembers that Galra children retain the Altean camouflage trait as juveniles. Because when her friends – Nari and Seok, they have _names,_ she reminds herself - when they hold him, he turns pink and dark haired and strange eyed, like no Galra she has ever seen

She forms a plan

* * *

It is not hard to repair her ship, despite the limited resources on this primitive planet.

It _is_ hard to tell Nari and Seok, in her broken version of their human tongue, that she is leaving, and that she is not taking Lotor with her

But the hardest part is holding her son in her arms and knowing she will never see him again.

She leaves. She does not look back.

* * *

She marches into Zarkon’s throne room with a smile on her face and a trail of dead Galra behind her. Her sister is smirking and smug behind him and she cannot bring herself to be surprised. Or care.

“You will never find him,” she says

 _He will never kill for you,_ she thinks

She knows Zarkon will not kill her – he still thinks he can force her to give up their son. Her son.

But she knows she will not break.

_Long Live the Queen_

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of have a longer fic planned for this but idk if i'll write it. tell me if you want me to. concrit is always welcome.


End file.
